The Next Generation
by Master of the Dawns
Summary: The Furious Six's offspring have never gotten into anymore more trouble than this. When they encounter old friends, will they truly be friends anymore? Or foes? R&R


**Oh my god.**

**Please don't kill me for being out so long, but I've been caught up with all this homework, anyway, I finally got the project done, and I am going onto the story.**

**NOW! The bizchiz! I feel the whole story has been based on nothing but their childhood, and random retarded moments. But I never got to introduce them the way I planned. Sooo, I hope this chapter makes up for my absence! Love ya'll! See you at the end of the chapter!**

"_HURRY! DANGER IN THE VALLEY!" a villager shouted.  
>The Black tiger led the group to the village.<br>A bird flew up ahead, looking down.  
>They ran frantically down the stairs and into the village.<br>The Black tiger found herself stopping at the sight of the distruction. Villagers running everywhere, and houses on fire, lighting up the night.  
>An army of wolves charged at them.<br>"Bao-Yu, what now?" a snake asked.  
>"Take care of the wolves. I'll go check out who's leading the bandits, Ming." she demanded as she ran off.<br>The group started fighting, then started blurring to Bao-Yu's sight.  
>She fought off wolves as she made her way to the end of the path.<br>Only to face a wooden wagon holding wolves and stolen objects.  
>She climbed on top, searching until she reached the edge.<br>"We meet again, Bao."  
>She turned to see a lion, staring back at her.<br>"Wh-who are you?" she stuttered.  
>"Don't you remember me? You were eight, I was ten." he recalled.<br>"Piao?" she gasped.  
>"Correct you are."<br>"There is __no way__you__ could've done this!  
>The others caught up and gasped.<br>"Bao-Yu! Watch out!" they warned.  
>Bao turned her attention back to the lion. Just then, his paw flew to her stomach sending her flying onto the floor. It was final. All hope was gone.<br>"Bao-Yu!" her group shouted in unision._

Bao-Yu's POV

My eyes shot open. What just happened? What's going on? What is wrong with me? So many questions ran through my head. In other words, this was just another Monday morning. Ever since my father died these dreams seem to haunt me.

Eighteen years of the same torture. If it's not about me, it's about my father, his death replaying in my head. That damned lion still lingers and teases me.

Every day, I can't, nor wont, forget everything that happened that very day. So many people died, including one of my best friends, or oldest brother. No, not Quon. Chang. Mr. I finally outgrew being a colorful mess, then died.

And my grandfather, sure, I saw it coming, just...not that soon. Yet, I could say the same for my father and Chang. The grief was unbearable, impossible to forget.

But none of this matters to me anyway, not today. I'm not in the mood. Besides, thinking of this will only make my desire for revenge worse. And we all know how that would end. We all know how that _always_ ends. Which is exactly why I've chosen to shut up. To finally keep my thoughts quiet...

So packed up, it wouldn't cause harm to anybody. Not again, anyway.

I force my feet to meet the ground. I stood up and walked to the door, my paw pushing it open. I eyed the hallway, then shrugged.

Guess I'm early. Something's up, ignoring the thought of checking up on the others, I tip-toed through the creaky hallway and made my way to the door of the barracks.

I walked out only to see a dark sky and rain dripping on the ground.I was casually making myself down the stairs until-

"HELP!"

My walking turned into frantic running and jumping, not giving much notice to the rain soaking my fur. I threw open the gates to the Jade Palace and ran on all fours through the stairs, careful not to slip.

Finally. I reached the village to find people all around me running, screaming, hiding their children. Burnt houses. No… not this. Please. The screams circling me, children running, all this seems so bitterly familiar. I ran by houses, knocking into people, everything slowed down for me. Screaming getting louder, then I found it-

The reason for my nightmares.

_Him._

My breathing got heavier, my heart was about to pound right out of my chest, but I didn't care.

I frowned and made my way through screaming crowds running the opposite direction.

The smell of put out fire grew bigger. My head? Trying it's best to not explode.

A pig lady bumped into me, her brown eyes full of fear, making my own widen. I moved her out of the way the best I could and continued to run. What if it's him? What will I do? I can't fight him alone.

"BAO!" I came to a full stop and turned around,expecting a certain lion to kick me square in the face, but instead, I found the rest of the five making their way to me with worried faces. I ignored them and determinedly ran.

Before hitting my face into something yet again-

This time, something taller than me… much stronger, buffer. I looked up only to see the face I feared the most. Grinning at me. I let out a squeak, one I never though I could make. Then again, there have been many things I never thought I could do. Like what I did just now.

I frowned, and rose my knee to where it'd hurt him the most then ran for the millionth time this morning. Not before being blocked by three wolf bandits- wait, what? Gah! Stop! Just fight, dammit!

The fear turned into anger. Revenge. The one thing that boiled in me for years.

I punched the one in the middle so hard I could've sworn he lost a tooth. He fell to the ground unconscious. The other two looked down on him, then back at me, eyeing me angrily.

The one on the left was the first to make a move. It was on.

He sent a kick to my jaw, but I blocked it, grinning at him. I kicked his head, and he blocked it as well, as I went in to punch him, and he grabbed both my hands. The second one threw a punch to my stomach.

I couldn't block it in time. I groaned. The first one let go of my hands and sent a second blow to my stomach before I could react. God, give me a break. I wasn't giving up yet and clutching my stomach, I'm fighting back. As the first was about to attempt to kick me again, I grabbed his leg and twisted it, he howled in pain signaling his buddy to attack.

The second one ran torwards me, so I used the first bandit as a weapon. I swung the wolf by the leg and hit the other bandit straight on the head. They both lay motionless on the ground. I winced. Hope they're not dead.

The five caught up but got blocked by thirty other bandits. Or so it seemed.

Me? Well, I was hiding behind a house. Waiting for the right moment to attack.

Ten more were making their way to the rest of the five.

There.

I ran to the pack, only to be surrounded by ten more. I'm screwed. One charged at me, and I jumped on him, knocking him to the ground, another drop-kicked me, making me fall to the ground.

I instantly flipped back onto my feet. I sent a double kick to his head. The rest of the bandits charged at me. I kicked one in the stomach and punched the other in the chest.

I tripped a taller one, and from there it was a pattern of more kicks and punches.

I jumped over the bodies and ran to the four who were running to me, too.

Four figures jumped from a burning house and in front of them, and they all went into their positions. _How many more people have to frickin' do this?_

Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned to see soaked golden fur and a pair of bright blue eyes staring at me. The same eyes I fear. He placed a finger under my chin before uttering-

"You shouldn't have done that."

He kicked my stomach hard, sending me flying to a near wall, I tried to get back up but failed.

From there everything went absolutely black.

**A/N:**

**Okay, I haven't really improved, but, hey, I did SOMETHING.**

**Well, PLEASE review, I'd appreciate it. And I'll probably be updating soon. You know, if I have time, which I probably will. Don't count on it.**

**Also! I would LOOVEEE for you guys to give me some tips on getting better at writing!**

**Julie out! ~**


End file.
